User blog:Luismi C3a/I found a weird thing.
Getting a "Water Core" from the fountain?! So that's why the fountain is there in the first place. I always found it weird how it was there with an interaction that did nothing. STRING_FOUNTAIN_MENU_HARVEST Get Water Core SimsWii The whole "needs" thing strikes again... And "ranks"... And something else... STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_INTEREST_BLUEPRINT $NPCName$ could use $Blueprint$. $RankText$ $Append$ SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_NEED_BLUEPRINT $NPCName$ needs $Blueprint$. $RankText$ $Append$ SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_NEED_CATEGORY $NPCName$ needs something for $Need$. $RankText$ $Append$ SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_RANK_A Make it something that $NPCName$ will totally love! SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_RANK_B Make it something that $NPCName$ will find special. SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_RANK_C Make it something that $NPCName$ will like at least a little. SimsWii STRING_INVENTORY_TASK_DESC_RANK_D Make it something that $NPCName$ won't hate. SimsWii Is this tutorial text used? STRING_TUTORIAL_ESSENCE_FIRSTCOLLECTED_MESSAGE1 You found $Essence$! Essences like this can be found all over the world. You can use them to decorate the things that you build. SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_ESSENCE_FIRSTCOLLECTED_MESSAGE2 There are many different types of Essences, so the more you collect, the more color and flair you can give your creations! SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_ESSENCE_FIRSTCOLLECTED_MESSAGE3 Sometimes Sims will ask for specific Essences to be used when they give you a task, so it wouldn't hurt to harvest a lot of them. SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_FIRSTENCOUNTEREDGARDEN_MESSAGE1 You found a garden! Gardens like this one are scattered all around the world. The soil in these areas is perfect for planting trees. SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_FIRSTENCOUNTEREDGARDEN_MESSAGE2 Trees are a great source of Essences. When you harvest an Essence from a tree, you can use it to decorate the things you build. You can also use it to plant a new tree! SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_FIRSTENCOUNTEREDGARDEN_MESSAGE3 Essences (like Apple and Yellow Blossom) will fall from trees on their own. If you want to get more Essences, try grabbing the tree and giving it a good shake! SimsWii STRING_TUTORIAL_FIRSTENCOUNTEREDGARDEN_MESSAGE4 Point to a tree with the Wii Remote, then press and hold the B Button to grab it. While grabbing the tree, shake the Wii Remote back and forth until you have the Essences you want. Lot Check STRING_TUTORIAL_FIRSTENCOUNTEREDGARDEN_TITLE Encountered Garden SimsWii They should have added this... I never knew she had a third task... STRING_TUTORIAL_TASK_SECONDCOMPLETED_POPPY_MESSAGE Omigosh, thank you soooo much! That's all the tasks I have for you right now, but pleeeeze stop by later! SimsWii This is a lot more artificial sounding than the final game. Actually, the whole beta of MySims seems a lot more artificial, like other characters are like robots. In that sense it was closer to other Sims games. STRING_TASK_REWARDS_INFO Rewards: $Rewards$ SimsWii STRING_TASK_REWARDS_PAYOUT Task Complete! $Rewards$ Japan Focus Group STRING_TASK_REWARDS_PAYOUT_DEFAULT Congratulations! This completes your task! Japan Focus Group STRING_TASK_REWARDS_PROACTIVE_PAYOUT I just wanted to thank you for giving me exactly what I needed! Here is a little token of my appreciation: $Rewards$ SimsWii STRING_TASK_REWARDS_PROACTIVE_THANKYOU I just wanted to thank you for giving me exactly what I needed! SimsWii Wut. STRING_SANDRA_LIENENBROKER Sandra Lienenbröker Credits Clara is a commercial sim. Nuff said. STRING_REWARD_CHEF_TASK4 . SimsWii STRING_REWARD_CLARA_TASK1 This town is the cutest! Here are some things to build with that you might like. SimsWii STRING_REWARD_DISCODJ_TASK4 .... SimsWii STRING_REWARD_FLORIST_TASK1 REMOVE ME! Japan Focus Group Because I'm happy, clap along... STRING_HAPPINESS_ANNOYED Annoyed Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_CONTENT Content Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_DEPRESSED Depressed Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_HAPPY Happy Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_NEUTRAL Neutral Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_SAD Sad Japan Focus Group STRING_HAPPINESS_THRILLED Thrilled SimsWii Why talk when you can cheer, giggle, etc. STRING_GIFT_MENU_ACCEPT Name likes your gift! What a treat! SimsWii STRING_GIFT_MENU_NEUTRAL Name thanks you for the gift. It's ok. SimsWii STRING_GIFT_MENU_REJECT Name can't stand your gift! Yuck! SimsWii I have a question. Is it possible to lose a star in the final game? STRING_GROWTH_TNS_STAR_DOWN Everything is going downhill! Your town has lost a star! SimsWii STRING_GROWTH_TNS_STAR_UP Things are looking up! Your town has gained a star! Check in your building inventory to see what kinds of new pieces you can use to spruce things up around here! SimsWii What is this fish statue? STRING_FSS_INSPECT_DIALOG I sense a powerful Essence somewhere in the forest... SimsWii STRING_FSS_INSPECT_TITLE Inspect SimsWii STRING_FSS_NAME Fish Statue SimsWii Your guess is probably a lot better than mine... STRING_CONSTRUCTEDOBJECT_MENU_EVALUATE Evaluate SimsWii STRING_CONSTRUCTEDOBJECT_MENU_EVALUATEGIFT Evaluate Gift SimsWii STRING_CONSTRUCTEDOBJECT_MENU_FIX Fix SimsWii STRING_CONSTRUCTEDOBJECT_MENU_SALVAGE Salvage SimsWii STRING_CONSTRUCTEDOBJECT_MENU_TAKE Take SimsWii STRING_CONVERSATION_MENU_ASKTOJOIN Ask To Join SimsWii STRING_CONVERSATION_MENU_JOIN Join Chat SimsWii STRING_CONVERSATION_MENU_START Chat SimsWii Category:Blog posts